


春暄

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 15





	春暄

阿程转学来我们班时还穿着原来学校的旧校服。肥大的外套，松垮的运动裤，只有露出的一截脚踝白皙纤细。我从来不知道原来盯着男生的脚踝也会分泌口水，我试图看清他的脸，可是他低着头，又戴了一副大镜片的眼镜，放眼望去只能看到他尖尖的下巴。

我旁边是个空位，可是我身高近一米九，他看起来一米八不到，硬拉过来也有点强人所难。

阿程最终被安排到了身高相近的小苟旁边。小苟外表总是一副彬彬有礼的样子，但其实阴得厉害，听说还很好色。

我有些担心阿程，因为某种说不清道不明的原因。可能男人对新事物总是好奇的，可能我一直都没看清他的脸，也可能只是因为他的脚踝。

我悄悄关注他好几天，却感觉他一直没说过话。他很乖又很神秘，像只戴着面具的猫。明明我看不清他镜片下的脸，却很想摸摸他过长的头发或者裸露的脚踝。

直到几天后的数学课上，阿程的座椅与地面摩擦出刺耳的声响，他没来得及跟老师交代一声，就小步跑了出去。

没有阿程的数学课愈发漫长，可是他一直没有回来。  
我急躁得想抽颗烟。我没抽过烟但那时候的确产生了这种感受。我摸了摸外套空空的衣袋，准备去楼顶的天台透一透气。

下节课是班主任的语文。我成绩还行，长得又帅，她可能是个外貌狗一直挺包容我，偶尔逃一节也无所谓。

天台在艺术楼的楼顶，艺术楼与教学楼又相隔八千公里。高一和高二在艺术楼一层的阶梯教室里上每周一节的音乐，二楼是美术生的画室，三楼及以上则是废弃的。废弃的原因是据说经常闹鬼，几十年的校史上记载了数十名从这里一跃而下的勇士。

我不怕鬼。我想即便勇士们最终没能学会飞翔，也不可能变成哭泣的桃金娘。

三楼以上的楼梯蒙着厚厚的灰。我尽量放轻脚步不扬起灰尘，直到我听到一声轻轻的抽泣声。

“谁？！”我不相信有鬼，但这一刻说不害怕也不太可能。

抽泣声停止了，我平复了一下呼吸决定继续往上面走，毕竟光天化日不可能真发生什么。

走到六楼半的位置，我看到楼梯拐角处缩着个人。说是个人，但其实蜷缩起来比猫大不了多少，他用双臂环着膝盖，又把头埋进了胳膊里。他脊背的线条很是纤细，他的裤脚因为动作卷了上去，我也因此认出了他。

“阿程？”

他没有说话，但肩膀一直在抖。

地面很脏，估计也很凉。我强压着一把把他拉起来的冲动，我怕会吓到他。但又真的不忍心看到那么白的脚腕落在肮脏的地面。

于是我尽量放轻了声音，“阿程，我是你的同学，你怎么了，先站起来好不好？”

他依旧没有发出一丝声响。

我有点急了，“我真的是你的同学，我叫刘耀文，你去打听打听…算了，以后我罩着你行不，保证你不受欺负。”

他毛茸茸的头顶动了一下，却没敢抬起来。

我想我可以触碰他了，于是两手握住他的肘窝往上一提。

他整个人都轻飘飘的，被我一把拽起来了不说，还踉踉跄跄地撞了我一下。

“你没事吧？”

他垂头摆了两下。

“那咱们回去？你才刚来就逃课，胆儿挺大呀。”

他又摇了摇头。

“你这人到底怎么回事，你不会说话吗？是小哑巴？”

他大概听出了我的急躁，终于惶恐地抬头看了我一眼，声音还打着颤，“我能相信你吗？”

他的眼睛真大，睁得圆圆的还蕴着泪水。我后知后觉的意识到他大概长得挺好看的，可是他说完那句就又低下头了。

于是我说，“说罩着你就罩着你，你能抬头给我看看吗？”

他小声嘀咕了一句为什么。

我哪里答得上为什么，我总不能说我想看看他的脸是不是比脚踝还要好看。

我伸手捏了他的下巴，缓缓地往上抬。

他也没怎么反抗，巴掌大的脸逐渐露了出来。他的镜片真的很大，几乎遮住了半张脸。可我还是能看出他很漂亮，眼睛漂亮，鼻子的弧线漂亮，嘴巴红红的也很漂亮。真是奇怪，别人哭都只是红眼睛，他怎么连嘴巴都哭红了。

他被我盯了一会儿有些慌张，哆哆嗦嗦地问我你看完了吗。

我松开手，又问了一次谁欺负他，他垂着睫毛摇头，不肯说却又怕得罪我。我叹了口气，索性圈了他的手腕拉着他往外走，这次我稍微放轻了力道，因为他细皮嫩肉的下巴已经被我给捏红了。

走到教室门口他有点犹豫，问我要不要下课了再进去，我说没事的你跟着我，就又拉着他往我的座位前走。

语文老师眯着眼看我，班级里鸦雀无声，我把他按在我旁边的椅子上，冲老师微微鞠了个躬就也坐下了。我看到语文老师的嘴角抽了一下，比起愤怒倒更像是在憋笑，她迅速清了清嗓子，若无其事地继续她被打断的“此翁白头真可怜，依稀红颜美少年”。

啧，我旁边可坐着风华正茂的美少年。

阿程坐在我的旁边一直没说话，直到课间班主任问他要不要坐在后排，他才用力地点头又偷偷看我一眼。

真新鲜了，被他看一眼我就心脏狂跳。

我开始恪尽职守地履行罩着他的职责。他那天穿的校服被楼梯的地面蹭脏了第二天却还没换，脏兮兮的颜色与他白皙的皮肤格格不入。我看不下去，课间操溜回家翻出了我高一时的校服，那时我也就一米八左右，拿给他穿正好。

他茫然地看着我塞给他的一包衣服，眼睛里马不停蹄地上演十万个为什么。

“走走走我带你换上，”我又一次拉了他的手腕，拽着他往厕所走。

他乖顺地换上我的校服外套，却把我的裤子还给了我。

“你裤子才脏。”

他绞着细长的手指，脸上浮起薄红，我俩就这样对视了一会儿，他才踮起脚在我耳边小声说了一句，“我里面没穿裤子。”

我被他这一句轰得耳根发烫，一脚踹开隔间的门板叫里面的人快点出来。那哥们委屈地说了句老子都还没脱裤子，被我瞪了一眼以后又什么话都没有了。

“快进去换。”我把他推进隔间，又补了一句，“我给你守着门。”

他动作挺快，抱着自己的脏裤子走出来，不太确定地问我，“裤子是不是有一点长。”

我顺理成章地蹲下给他挽裤脚，裤脚一层一层地卷上去，逐渐露出我觊觎已久的脚踝。我装作不经意的用指腹蹭了两下，才起身逗他，“都给你卷裤脚了，以后多说几句话行不。”

不知是被我的衣服收买还是被我卷裤脚的行为打动，阿程的话确实渐渐多了起来。他不再抗拒和我一起回家一起吃饭，甚至学会了轻微的顶嘴。

“你怎么只吃宫保鸡丁的鸡肉，黄瓜不吃了吗。”

“我不爱吃蔬菜。”

“你得吃。”

“就不。”

也挺可爱的是不是。虽然我觉得主要还是由于他长得漂亮。

阿程和别的同学的关系还是挺疏离的，我有点骄傲又有点放心，我觉得他实在是好看到不能被别人发现，万一有人和我一样喜欢他呢。

半个月后学校组织艺术节，号召每班至少出一个节目。

艺术节我是不可能抛头露面的，最终全班决定由小苟独唱那个什么踢的姐姐恋爱吧，还给他挑了几个女生伴舞。

小苟微笑着表示满意，能不满意吗他这人最爱装逼。

就在我以为岁月静好我与阿程可以继续风花雪月暮暮朝朝时，突发状况来了，班里叶大姐因为迟到翻墙扭伤了脚。好嘛，理科班一共八个女生抛开三个胖的剩下五个全分给小苟伴舞了，舞蹈早就编排好了临时减人也不现实。小苟难得的冷下了脸，既不敢怨叶大姐的不小心又看不上剩下的三个胖子。

叶大姐翘着脚打趣小苟，“不如你边唱边跳呗。”

小苟打不过叶大姐只能怂着，说他休闲西服都买好了才不会和伴舞一起穿水手服。

场面一度陷入尴尬，小苟在教室急得来回踱步，走到阿程身边时眼睛一亮声音突然提了起来，“新同学，不如你来为班级贡献力量吧？”

阿程整个人都在颤抖，他惊慌失措地想要拒绝却又被周围的起哄声吵得不敢开口，女生们全程捂着嘴笑，男生们唯恐天下不乱地喊“阿程”“阿程”。

他又惊惶地看我，我握了他冰凉的指尖攥在手里，温声说了一句“看你”。

梅林的胡子啊我发誓我真的不是罩不住他，我只是挺想看他穿水手服的。

最终阿程愁得快哭了也没说出一句拒绝，叶小花把书包里叠好的水手服拿给阿程，一脸关爱地说尺码不合适姐姐免费帮你改哦。

阿程一开始根本不敢参加他们的排练，我觉得他可能是害羞，便问他怎么样才能克服。

他紧张又期盼地看我一眼，说你陪我一起排练吧。

行啊。

于是排练的人变成了他们六个上场选手，我，以及替补叶大姐。阿程平时看起来有些呆萌跳起舞来却很灵巧，两只雪白的脚腕扭来扭去，看得我心猿意马。

我咬着嘴唇心虚地打量四周，发现小苟唱歌时竟然不看歌词，视线追随着阿程飘来飘去。

我就操了。那他妈的是我的白孔雀。

我突然想到会不会是阿程发现了小苟对他的企图才会害怕，那他也会害怕我吗。

叶大姐人挺仗义，在阿程诚挚的请求下同意帮他把短裙改成短裤，可裙子即便改成裤子裤腿也还是太肥了，阿程并着腿的时候看起来依旧是小裙子。

啧啧。

我坐在主席台上，同班同学们在看台上，阿程在草坪上伴舞。

我和他的距离有一些远，我看到他雪白的小腿在午后发光，我看到他纤细的腰身一扭一扭，我开始后悔为何要让他抛头露面地跳一支舞，时间久了总有机会磨蹭他看他女装又何必急于一时。

这下好了，所有人都看到了我的宝贝。

我的宝贝今天没戴眼镜，还被叶大姐扣了一顶蓝色的贝蕾帽。

简直鲜嫩可口。

我急得不行，给他手机上发短信，让他节目结束就来主席台上找我。

十分钟后我正坐在学生会主席的位置上想我的宝贝，突然听到一声模糊的耀文耀文。

阿程怯生生地站在不远处，不敢上主席台，用口型问我找他什么事情。

艺术节接近尾声，主席台的老师和校领导早已退场，可他还是很小心地站在看台靠近我的地方，不敢迈进一步。

不过也没关系，我可以把他拉过来，拉到离我很近的地方。

我的位置旁边是副主席的空位，这货早不知道跑到哪里去泡美眉，阿程问我这个空位他可以坐吗，我勾住他的小指摇头，说那是别人的座位不过你可以坐我腿上。

他脸腾得一下红了，目光闪烁，支支吾吾地不说同意也不敢拒绝。

我又说你不坐下吗，站着的话比较高，草坪上表演的同学都能看到你。

我拽了拽他，他坐下了。

他坐下了却依然感觉轻飘飘的，像一朵羽毛飘浮在空中随时可能被别人捉了去。我从来没有一刻像现在这样想触碰他，想把他牢牢地攥在手里。

我打发主席台上剩下的几个人去看台检查各班卫生，他们一走就迫不及待地捉了他的脚踝抬高，把他光裸的小腿放在我的腿上。

阿程柔软的身体瞬间被我扭曲，他睁大眼睛扑腾两下，终于还是挣扎到副主席的空位坐下。我并不生气，只要他的脚踝还在我的手里，他的小腿还在我的腿上。

他抬腿下意识地蹬了两下，被我捏住一条牢牢夹在腿间后不动弹了，脸红得像要出血，忽闪着睫毛不敢看我。

其实我也不太敢看他，他不带眼镜的样子实在太漂亮了。但我又太想要占有他，我捏着他的脚踝一字一顿的问他，“我想追你，给个机会吧。”

他没说话，但他点了点头。

我凑上去吻他嘴角，第一次与他靠的如此接近。他软软的脸颊上带着奶香，我伸着舌头往他嘴巴里舔，他愣着任我舔了一会儿，便也小小地张开了口。

他可真甜。像在吃一块儿多汁的牛奶布丁。

我用手不断地摩挲他的脚踝，他穿了白色的帆布鞋，像一个清纯可爱的小女孩。他的小腿滑溜溜的，没有我腿上那些毛茸茸的毛发，我想他的口感一定很好。

“我能舔你的腿吗。”

他小小声地说能，又补充一句别被别人看到了啊。他真是既胆小又听话。

我从他弧度优美的小腿一直舔到他膝盖骨，他的骨骼小巧，几乎没有男孩子粗大的关节，短裤下的大腿被我捏在手里，竟然肉嘟嘟的。

我把他短裤的裤腿卷了上去，舔到腿根时他开始颤抖，小声叫我耀文耀文你别弄了。

我说不可能停，你硬了我也硬了。

他急得几乎要哭出来，说那也不能在主席台上做这种事啊。

我说没关系啊，同学们在看节目，主席台上又只有我俩。他红着眼睛拼命摇头。

我当然知道不能在主席台上脱他裤子，但欺负他的感觉实在美妙，我一边隔着裤子揉他腿心，一边亲他还诱惑他，“那不如你求求我吧。”

于是他特别主动地吻我，唇舌间发出细碎的呻/吟声。他裤子的中央已经被我揉湿了一些，我回应着他的吻，断断续续地问他叫我声哥哥呢。

“哥，文哥。”他用粘粘乎乎的声音叫我哥哥，那请求不像是请求我放过他，更像是引诱我用力地日/他。

我一把把他抱在怀里，打开主席台后播音室的门。

播音室里少有人来因此很干净，靠里的位置有一张小红沙发。

我让他手扶着沙发弯腰站好，利索地脱下了他的裤子。

他的屁股好白，羞得透粉，我捏了两下，看着软软的臀肉挤压在指尖，躬身在他的尾椎处舔了一口。

他发出猫一样的叫声。

我说乖啊阿程，别怕，我舔舔就舔舔，不会弄伤弄痛你的。

他又不说话了。

我用舌尖打着圈地舔他尾椎，他哼唧哼唧地叫，不一会儿腿都开始颤抖，我把手伸进他宽松的水手服，捏着他小小的乳/头问他，可以接受我吗。

他轻轻嗯了一声。

他的乳/尖很软，在我手里慢慢挺立起来，他温吞地求我不要碰那里了，我说不行，你要听哥的话。

他扭头看我，眼神像极了第一次说“我能相信你吗”的时候，只不过这次他说的是一句，哥可以一直罩着我吗。

我点头，再一次与他吻在一起，我的手在他胸前流连了一阵，便逐渐下移，轻轻握住了他的阴茎。

他整个人颤抖了一下，轻呼一句文哥，把尾音拉得很长。

我觉得我还是想让他痛一点，痛一点才能更深刻地记忆，记忆我是如何在占有他的路上迈出的第一步。

我握住他的大腿，把自己的阴茎插/进他的腿根。

他低头看了一眼才意识到发生了什么，眼神里满是茫然和难以置信，我握着他的阴茎小声地安抚他，说我们一起舒服可以吗心心。

他任我的阴茎在他柔软滑嫩的腿心磨蹭，小奶猫一样小声小声地叫。我说你舒服吗心心，他摇着头说太热了，还有你干嘛叫我心心。

我说男朋友就是有特权的，只有我能叫你心心。阿程这个名字可以和别人分享，心心却只是我一个人的。

他的身体在我怀里越来越兴奋，临界点到来前我握紧了他的根部，咬着他的耳垂问他，你有没有喜欢上我。

他眼神迷离，水红色的唇弯成好看的弧度，声音坦诚又轻快，喜欢的呀。

那一刻我觉得全宇宙他最漂亮。


End file.
